


I thought you had left

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Series: 00Q ficlets [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spectre spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond can't live without being an agent, and Q didn't think he could live without his agent.</p>
<p>Basically I'm pissed about the Spectre ending and I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you had left

"Out of bullets." 

Bond looked down at the writhing form of his opponent, Oberhauser. This was his last call, using his license to kill and deciding not to kill. Proving the need for double 0 agents and that technology, transcripts, drones, handbooks can not compete with moral judgement.

Walking off the bridge linked arm in arm with lovely Madeleine, he felt a sense of smugness roll over him-- but something was missing. Deep down inside, it wasn't quite right to have ended that way.

Their engagement lasted two weeks. Two weeks of simple domesticity that nearly had Bond shooting walls. She hadn't asked him to change, he changed for her. Or he tried at least, but as time trickled on he became restless. James needed action and adrenaline to fuel his life and Madeleine just seemed disappointed in him for not seeing his true nature. 

James needed the field as it needed him.

It was two weeks after the bridge incident and Q watched as the elevator to his branch lowered. Two weeks of promptly and completely returned equipment, compliantly followed orders, and no favors being owed. Q didn't expect to see Bond ever again, and certainly not like this.

"007, I thought you had gone."

"I had, but I was missing something."

James closed the distance between them in only a few strides, standing just an inch taller than Q and only several in front of him.

"Quartermaster."

James voice was low and soft, but it seemed too loud in the empty room. Q's breath nearly caught in his throat as James took his nimble fingers into his large calloused hands.

"007, reporting for duty."

Bond pressed his lips softly to Q's hand, watching the younger man's eyes all the while for any sign of hesitance. And when finding none he guided Q's hand away from his lips and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"If you'll have me?"

"Of course, James."

Q closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly against Bond's. Lining up the angle perfectly and sliding his hand up to cup James jaw, just as the double 0 agent slid his arm around his waist.

"Always."


End file.
